Tris Prior Meets Katniss Everdeen
by Dancinggirl01
Summary: Tris and the gang are on a mission to help the Districts of Panem escape the Capital. But the District don't know that. What happens when Tris and Tobias see a strange girl and her hunting partner in the woods. What happens when all of the other Divergent characters are MIA? Give my story a try! I don't own these books or their characters!
1. Chapter 1

Tris Prior Meets Katniss Everdeen

 _(I Don't Own the Divergent or Hunger Games Characters!)_

 **Chapter 1 Intro.**

Tris Pov.

"Tris, wake up." He says silently. "Just 5 more minutes," I complain. "Come on Tris we don't want to make Max upset by being late today." I releculently get up and kiss my boyfriend. "Morning," I say sleepy. "Morning," Tobias replies. I quickly take a shower and put on a pair of ripped black jeans, a black off the shoulder shirt, and a pair of black tall converse. I put on smokey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara then walk out to see Tobias already dressed and ready to go.

He smiles and gives me a quick kiss and we walk down to the conference room where Max told us to meet him, hand in hand. When we arrive we go sit down in the only seats left open. I look around and see that me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Eric were sitting down around the table and Max was sitting at the head. "I'm glad you all could make it here today. Or else you would have been factionless." No one says anything. "Well," Max continues, "I gathered all you here today to speak about a problem that is occurring outside the fence." If I looked around I would most likely see the same expression that I am wearing, wide eyes and mouths hanging open. But I couldn't take my eyes off of Max. He looks at each and everyone of us as he speaks. "Chicago has come across another area. Another government. Another world."

He clears his throat but he already has everyone's attention. "The other government is ruled horribly and we would like to do something about it. This new world is known as Panem. Centuries ago Panem was peaceful and was separated into 13 districts. Each district had a purpose for the Capitol. The Capitol ran Panem and got all the luxuries while in the districts people were starving on the streets. Almost 75 years ago the districts had an uprising. The Capitol had war with the districts and destroyed the 13th district to control the others. The Capitol also created the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games were when 2 young adults from each district, a male and a female tribute from the age of 12 to 18 were reaped and went to the Capitol to go into an arena and fight to the death. Only one would come out alive and that tribute became a victor rewarded and bathed in riches with no more suffering on their part. And got a big, beautiful house to live in at the Victors Village." I couldn't believe my ears! Fight to the death! Almost 75 YEARS! 12 TO 18! They haven't lived yet!

Max looks at our horror struck faces and continued to speak. "But now that we know about this nation and about the Hunger Games we are going to stop it. All 10 of you will get on a train and go to the fence. Once at the fence you will go on foot to the closest district to us. District 12. You will be surviving in the woods until you get to the Victors Village and will be looking for Haymitch Abernathy's house and will tell him about us and what we plan to do." "And what exactly do we plan to do?" asks Lynn. "We plan on breaking them out of Panem and welcoming them with open arms here in Chicago. Of course most are going to be Divergents but from now on the Divergents will just be able to choose what faction they want like anyone else. But they would have to have a separate test for the fear landscape of course." Everyone was silent so Max huffed and continued. "Well, the people of Panem will have an aptitude test and choose where they would like to stay if they are at the right age or older then they would go through initiation and if they make it they stay, if they don't they are factionless. And I know what you are thinking, what if the elders choose to be in Dauntless? Well we will tell them what they had to do in initiation then they make their choice. If they are too young then they would go with their parents. Married couples would go into the aptitude test together.

"Now, what you will be doing. You will be studying about the districts and the Capitol on the train ride then once you find Haymitch you tell him what I have told you about getting out of Panem and then you start taking people out of the districts setting free the districts one by one and sent to Chicago on the train. Just make sure you don't get caught by the Capitol and that you blend in. Whom all that is going to the 75th Hunger Games will be announced on August 31st. You will have to of gotten most of the people of districts 12 through 8 done by then and on a train to Chicago. If the Capitol starts to get suspicious then it would be a good idea to just skip around in the districts. Just make sure that you avoid districts 1 and 2 and the Capitol. Today is March 3rd and you will be leaving tonight at 12:00 pm so that you can travel in the morning. I suggest you pack whatever you can carry on your back and some weapons. The weapons you will be taking will be in the closed off training room and you must only use it to survive in the wilderness and to fight the peace keepers. Good luck and meet me at the railroad tracks at 11:45 to make sure we have everything. You are dismissed." We all walk out without further comment.

All of my friends and I, plus Eric (uhhh), are going into Panem. Unbelievable. We all head back to our apartments and pack for the long and hard journey ahead of us and decide to meet at Zeke's place after packing.

Katniss Pov.

I wake up surprisingly without a nightmare and head downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning Katniss," my little sister Prim says. "Morning." She smiles as I sit down next to her and except my breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon from our mother. "So I was thinking that I could go hunting this afternoon." "That would be wonderful but," my mother stops abruptly. "What?" I ask. "What?!" "But," my sister continues, "your stylist are coming with Effie today to have an interview with Caesar Flickerman." I groan loudly. I was really hoping to go hunting today but I guess that couldn't happen now. I get up and put my plate in the sink and tell my family that I am going to talk to Gale. I walk out of the house still putting on my lightweight jacket and heading to the Hob. I look around and spot my best friend. "Hey," I say tapping his shoulder. "Hey Catnip. How are you?" "Fine. How are you doing?" "Fine I just am running low on cash. We will have to go hunting. Soon." "Well I can't make it today because of an….interview. But we could go tomorrow." "Great. See you tomorrow then." "Bye." "Bye."

I walk to my house knowing that the prep team would be there in about 2 minutes. And sure enough when I had put my shoes and jacket up the doorbell rang. "TRIS! YOUR PREP TEAM IS HERE!" Shouts my mother. I head down the stairs and am engulfed in hugs by my prep team. "Oh Katniss it is so good to see you again," says Venia. "It has been too long," comments Octavia. "My you have grow so much," adds Flavius. "Hey guys. Yes it has been too long hasn't it," I say with a fake smile. "Hey, where is my Girl on Fire?" "Hey Cinna. Nice to see you again." I say before I hug him. "I missed you," I whisper in his ear. "Missed you too Girl on Fire. Well then, let's get started shall we?" My prep team takes me back to my room to get me ready for Cinna. They go on and on about the Capitol and all the gossip they have over heard as they are plucking my eyebrows, painting my nails, and moisturizing my feet. Once they are done torturing me they leave and Cinna comes in.

"Hey Girl on Fire." "Hey Cinna. What outfit do you plan on me wearing today?" I have always loved Cinna's are fashionable yet comfy and unique yet...me. He goes over to a hanger on the wall and pulls out my outfit. Cinna puts me in a pair of white jeans, a hot pink tight t-shirt with short sleeves and sequins at the top, black knee boots, and a short dark jean button up jacket. I put it on and am relieved that the boots don't have a huge heel like Effie's. For my hair Cinna puts it in a fishtail braid down the side and adds a feather hair piece to it. The hair piece has 6 long thin feathers and 1 short thick feather. The colors are black for the big one, black with pink stripes for a little one, zebra for one, white for another, hot pink for one, and for the last one it has the effect of getting lighter starting with dark red and going slowly down to light red, hot pink, light pink, then the bottom is white.

My jewelry consist of light pink feather earrings, a white, black, and pink paracord survival necklace, and my charm bracelet. My bracelet was a gift for my 5th birthday by my father and I haven't worn it because I didn't want to lose it. Over the years I have collected charms from everyone I care about. It has a charm from Peeta, bread, one from Madge, a circle with the word best friends forever, she has the other one to go with it, a cat from Prim, a bottle of medicine from my mother, a peanut butter cup from also Prim but she said that Buttercup got it for me, an angel from my father before he passed, a bow and arrow from Gale, a bowl of soup from Greasy Sae, a flame from Cinna, and a crown for surviving the Hunger Games from the Capitol. Cinna also puts my mockingjay pin in the pocket of my jacket for safe keeping.

Once I am all dressed and ready to go we go outside to wait for the camera crew. When I walk out I see Peeta and Haymitch sitting in 2 chairs surrounding a table and drinking smoothies. I sit in the last chair while everyone takes their places. "Here you are Miss." Says a young woman that looks about to be the age of 25 as she hands me a smoothie. "Thanks." She nods in return then goes to finish her errands. I take a sip of the smoothie and it taste like banana, strawberry, and watermelon all mixed up together. It taste great!

Finally the cameras turn on and we begin the interview with Ceasar Flickerman.

Tris Pov.

Each of us get 1 large lightweight camping/traveling backpack to put all of our stuff in. I pack a flashlight with extra batteries and another flashlight on a keychain, sunscreen, a first aid kit, a compass, map, bandanna, mug and spoon, thermos, bug spray, my personal products like hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and my phone. I put my clothes in vacuum space bags to save space in my backpack and pack all my clothes up. I put in them 2 swim suits, 3 tank tops, 4 t-shirts, 3 nike shorts, 2 jean shorts, 1 crop pants, 1 crop top, 2 sports bras, 3 pairs of socks, a sweat shirt, leather jacket, jean jacket, sweat pants, jeans, 1 pair of sandals, 1 pair of flip flops, tennis shoes, combat boots, rain boots, a vest for the cold, and other necessary items. I pull out my combat boots, a tank top, a pair of jeans shorts, and my jacket to wear. I also put on my survival necklace and bracelet that Tobias and Zeke made for all of us then I grab a sleeping bag and hook it to my backpack.

"Hey. Ready to go?" asks Tobias. "No. I really don't want to go. I want to stay here and spend my time with you and my friends all summer." I whine. Tobias laughs making me smile. "Well at least we can go together. Hum?" He says. "Yea." "I love you Tris." "I love you Tobias." We kiss and then grab our stuff and head to the training room to get our weapons.

Once we get to the training room I see everyone that is going plus Max. "Oh good. You're here now." He says, his voice booming through out the whole room echoing off of the walls. "Now, right down to business. Each of you will have 5 throwing knives, a gun, a package of extra bullets, and a survival knife that goes in your pocket. You may take your phones but they must NOT go outside of the fence! You will be injected with a tracker in your arm so that we will know where you are or if you being held captive. The trackers will not work after August 20th so the rest of the time you will be on your own. And remember, you only have so many bullets so don't waste them! You all have a map of where all the districts are and where the railroad tracks are in them so you won't need help on that. For the rest of the information, here is a pack," he says handing it to Tobias, "and it will have all the necessary information you will need for this mission. Hand in the pack to the guard at the fence along will all of your phones and other electronic devices. Good luck! See you at 11:45." He nods his head and leaves. "Why are we the ones that have to go!?" yells Christina. No one speaks.

Katniss Pov.

After the interview I head into my house and start washing the makeup off and change into my regular clothes. I decide that since the interview didn't last as long as I thought it would I would go find Gale and ask if he wanted to go hunting. I head to his house and knock on the door. "Hi. Katniss, please, please come in." Gales mom Hazelle greets me. "GALE! KATNISS IS HERE!" she shouts. Gale walks down the stairs from the attic, also known as his room, and smiles when he sees me. "Hey Catnip. I thought you had an interview?" "I did but it is done now so I thought we could go hunting. If that is okay with you of course." "Yea, just let me go get my jacket." He runs up the stairs and he comes back down with his jacket on ready to go. "Bye Hazelle." "Bye Katniss."

Me and Gale walk to the fence and climb underneath it. Once we get far enough away from the fence I pull my bow and arrow out of an empty log and give Gale's his. First we go around and set some snares and other traps for possible food options and then we go hunting with our bows. _**Time skip**_

Once we are done we have 5 squirrels, 8 fish, fresh berries and herbs, a duck, and a rabbit. We split the food evenly and then head home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Who Are You?**

Tris Pov.

It is now 11:30 pm and I am well rested because of my day long nap. I can't wait to go outside of the fence but I also really don't want to have to spend the whole time working and trying to help out another country. That's me always so selfish and uncaring. I guess we all don't really have a choice though. It is 10:30 pm and we are sitting in Zeke's living room. "So, why were we the ones that were chosen to go to Panem?" asks Marlene. "I don't know," answers Zeke. We start talking about random things and finally it is 11:40 so we get up and head to the railroad tracks. We get there at exactly 11:45 and wait for instructions from Max.

"Good, you're not late. Open up you're back packs. I will be passing out food for the journey. You will each get a box of raisins, a small plastic bowl of peanut butter, 2 granola bars, a small bag of trail mix, ¼ chunk of cheese, a handful of roasted almonds, a package of beef jerky, and 1 slice of Dauntless cake. Now hold out your arms I want to hurry and inject the trackers before the train gets here." Max passes out the food and injects the trackers into our right hand wrist. We say goodbye and hop on the train to Panem.

Katniss Pov.

Once I get back home I take a long hot bath then put on my pajamas and go to bed skipping dinner. My dreams are about the woods and going hunting with my father.

Tris Pov.

Once we get on the train I fall asleep. I wake to Tobias shaking me awake and telling me that we will have to turn in our phones now and go on foot. We hand in our electronics and start walking to the gates. A tall muscular looking man opens the gate for us and we slowly enter into the unknown world. When everyone is out of Chicago I turn around and see that the man has closed the gates again and locked it from both the inside and the outside. We continue walking on foot while Will starts telling us about Panem and facts that we may need to know later on.

 _ **Time Skip to in the Morning!**_

Katniss Pov.

I wake up and have my normal routine: get up, take shower, get ready, eat breakfast, go hunting with Gale. Once I reach the fence I grab my bow knowing that Gale has already started hunting. I go to the lake that my father showed me and sit down trying to have my own time to think and relax. _Crack!_ I quickly ready my bow in a matter of milliseconds and get ready to shoot but when I see what it is a put my bow down. "Hey. Watch where you point that thing Catnip, I'm not a rabbit ready to die from an arrow shot by the famous Girl on Fire." As Gale says the last part he does jazz hands. We laugh. "Very funny Gale. I told you not to scare me." I say sarcastically.

"Ready to go huntin Catnip?" "Yea." We walk off to the deeper part of the woods to go hunting.

Tris Pov.

We have been walking for hours. I ask how long we have walked. "It's around 8am right now so close to 7 and a half hours," answers Will. We should be close to District 12 by now. "I think we should split up and and some of us talk to Haymitch while the others go to each district and start getting people out," suggest Lynn. "That's fine with me," replies Zeke. "Okay, so who goes where?" asks Eric. "Well, we have to start with districts 8 through 12. That's 5 and there are 10 people. 2 for each district," says Will. "Okay. How about me and Tris for 12, Shunna and Lynn for 11, Zeke and Uriah for 10, Will and Christina for 9, and Maralene and Eric for 8?" Tobias asks. "Fine," Marlene says reluctantly. We split up and start going our separate ways after all the hugs and goodbyes. Me and Tobias keep walking through the woods until about lunch time. We come across a lake and we sit down next to the water's edge. Tobias pulls out 2 strings and we put worms on them. After about an hour we get 2 decent size fish. I make a fire and Tobias starts to cook the fish. After we finish eating I start to put the leftovers in my backpack. When we start to get up and get going I heard a rustle in the trees. I dismissed the thought thinking it is just some small animal looking for food.

Katniss Pov.

As Gale and I start to head back to our homes I see a small fire in the distance. "Gale. Gale hurry!" I whisper yell. "What? And why are you whispering?" "Look," I say pointing towards the fire close to my father's special spot by the lake. There were two people eating fish. One boy and One girl. The boy was tall and very muscular. He had a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes were the darkest blue I had ever seen. His hair is short and it looks almost black. He looks around the age of 18 or 19. He has a tattoo peeking out behind his shirt that looks like it covers his whole back. The girl has a long narrow face, gray-blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long thin nose. She has long blonde hair and she is small and skinny. She looks around the age of 15 or 16 to me. She has a tattoo of 3 ravens starting at her collarbone, and leading to her heart. She has a tattoo on each shoulder. One with holding hands and the other with a flame. They look very strange to me. When I lean in closer I accidentally russell the bush in front of me. The travelers both have backpacks and are wearing all black. Once they both sat down me and Gale got even closer without being so close that they could hear us, we were about 20 feet away hiding behind the trees and bushes. They started talking.

"Six! Come on!" the boy says. Six? "What!?" she says somewhat annoyed. "I want to hurry up and start with our task." "So do I but first I want to rest. We have been walking and traveling since midnight!" "I know but I want to find this guy and start working." "What are we going to do Four," Four? "sneak into district 12, knock on some strangers door, and demand him to help us?" The guy, Four, went silent. "I don't know. Max said that we need to get started on the mission so we need to get to work. Max will have our heads if he doesn't get what he wants." "Max doesn't have to tell us what to do you know. Besides, the guy might just think we are peacekeepers." Four laughs and Six cracks a smile then asks, "What?" "Nothing." "No really, what is so amusing to you?" "I was just thinking of us as peacekeepers. 2 Dauntless, acting like peacekeepers from Amity. Can you just imagine how we would do?" Six laughs and starts to talk, "OMG! That would be hilarious!" she talks in a fake accent most likely impersonating someone else. They both end up rolling on the ground laughing at their inside joke.

I can't believe that these people are making fun of peacekeepers. They act like they can't get in trouble from one. I wonder what district they are from. Surely not from the Capitol. They are wearing all black and have normal hair. Yet they do have tattoos. Interesting. Before I know it I have put my hand on the ground and have slipped. The strange travelers stop laughing and immediately pull out knifes. "Who are you?" Four asks. Well now I know they are just crazy or lying not knowing who I am. "Oh please, don't act like you don't know me," I say getting up. "Don't move or we will have trouble," Six says. How dare they say that to me. ME! KATNISS EVERDEEN! The small girl continues to speak, "Now answer the question. Who are you?" "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," I say Everdeen like it is the most important name on the planet.

Tris Pov.

"Six! Come on!" the Tobias says. "What!?" I say somewhat annoyed. "I want to hurry up and start with our task." "So do I but first I want to rest. We have been walking and traveling since midnight!" "I know but I want to find this guy and start working." "What are we going to do Four, sneak into district 12, knock on some strangers door, and demand him to help us?" He went silent. "I don't know. Max said that we need to get started on the mission so we need to get to work. Max will have our heads if he doesn't get what he wants." "Max doesn't have to tell us what to do you know. Besides, the guy might just think we are peacekeepers." Four laughs and I crack a smile then ask, "What?" "Nothing." "No really, what is so amusing to you?" "I was just thinking of us as peacekeepers. 2 Dauntless, acting like peacekeepers from Amity. Can you just imagine how we would do?" I laugh and act like I am Christina "OMG! That would be hilarious!" I talk in a fake accent and everything. We both end up rolling on the ground laughing at our inside joke.

The next thing we know a girl falls out of a bush we immediately stop laughing and pull out knifes. "Who are you?" Four asks. "Oh please, don't act like you don't know me," the girl says getting up. "Don't move or we will have trouble," I say, "Now answer the question. Who are you?" "I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," she says Everdeen like it is the most important name on the planet. The girl has olive skin, gray eyes, and dark brown hair in a braid. She looks small and stature. About the age of 16. The girl named Katniss holds a strange looking weapon in her hand and has arrows on her back. Strange.

Katniss Pov.

Six notices the bow and arrow in my hands and she seems to have no idea what to make of it.


End file.
